Capccitance transducers of varying types have been used extensively to sense rotation. Most of the capacitance transducers which appear in the prior art, however, do not possess sufficient linearity or sensitivity to be useful in a variety of engineering applications. Furthermore, motion transducers necessarily have moving parts, and the attachment of wire leads to the moving part of the transducer can result in undesirable damping.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a capacitance transducer for sensing rotary motion with a high degree of sensitivity.
It is a further object to provide a rotary motion transducer with a very linear transfer function.
It is a still further object to provide a rotary motion transducer in which no wire leads are connected to the moving part of the transducer.